Their Beginning
by firefly81
Summary: A look back at the very beginning of Hermione and Remus' relationship.


Hermione was busy in the kitchen, preparing for dinner, when a pair of strong arms wrapped around her. She inhaled deeply, taking in the scent that was uniquely her husband, as he rested his chin on her shoulder. Something was a bit off today, though. His normal scent carried just the small hint of… the sea? Yes, that was it. The scent caused certain memories to rush into her mind, and a small giggle escaped her lips.

"What's so funny, love?"

"Hmm? Oh nothing, it's just that you smell of the sea for some reason."

"Someone at the Ministry thought it would be funny to prank my department by sending a tidal wave of ocean water through it."

"Someone, huh?" she asked, knowing full well who would have had the cheek to do such a thing.

"Yes. No worries, though. I'll get him back. Now, what's so funny about me smelling like sea water?"

"You have to ask? It reminded me of how we began."

He groaned loudly at her words.

"I thought you weren't going to mention that again. It's still embarrassing to me just what a disaster our first date was."

"It wasn't that bad. Besides, I still agreed to marry you, didn't I? So I clearly was not traumatized."

"And I thank Merlin every day that you did. I remember being so surprised that you agreed to give me a second chance even though I was so nervous that I almost ruined our date."

"I found it endearing. Besides, it's not like you were the only one who was nervous."

"Oh? So now the truth comes out, after all this time. You've been holding out on me, love."

"Of course I was nervous, Remus. I'd had a giant crush on you for years and had just about given up hope that you would ever notice me. In fact, I remember perfectly how you asked me out and every moment of that date."

"You would remember every detail," he mumbled. She giggled as she smack at his arm before getting lost in the memory.

* * *

 _She was sitting at the desk in the Black library, working on some Rune translations that absolutely had to be finished by first thing the next morning. Her concentration was ruined, however, when the door slammed open and bounced back, hitting the person who had opened it._

" _Are you okay, Remus?" she asked, trying not to giggle as he wrestled with the door._

" _Perfectly fine," he said, finally stepping across the threshold into the library._

" _What brings you in here tonight? I thought for sure everyone else was sleeping."_

 _She wasn't quite sure, but it seemed as if her question made his cheeks colour ever so slightly._

" _Uh, yes, everyone's sleeping. Well, except you, of course. And, uh, me, that is. Anyway, I came here for a reason."_

 _Hermione waited a few moments before asking, "What reason is that?"_

" _I was wondering if you would like to go on a date with me?" he asked, speaking the words so fast that the entire sentence sounded as if it was one word._

" _Of course! I would love to! I thought you would never ask," she responded._

" _I… really?"_

" _Yes, really."_

" _That's wonderful. How does tomorrow sound? I thought maybe a picnic on the beach."_

" _Tomorrow sounds perfect. So does the picnic."_

" _Wonderful. Perfect. Until tomorrow then. Good night, Hermione."_

" _Night, Remus."_

* * *

"You were so cute when you asked me out. And then the date, it was just perfect."

"Perfect? You cut your foot on a seashell! And then as you were hopping around on one foot, a huge gust of wind came and took away your brand new hat."

"Well, you had to touch my foot to heal it, so it was worth it. And the hat was easily replaced. Besides, what about when that one big wave appeared and splashed water all over you? I got a great view of your manly chest since you were wearing a white shirt."

"Is that so, Mrs. Lupin? I just want to know one thing. My 'manly' chest is the real reason you married me, isn't it?"

"Of course not! I married you for your large supply of chocolate."

She squealed as his arm shot out to grab her, and she ducked away, causing him to chase her. Their laughter echoed throughout the room.

Life didn't get much better than this.

* * *

Written for:

Hogwarts – Music History: Write about a beginning.

Last Ship Standing: Pairing: Hermione/Remus  
Prompts:  
(1) object: seashell  
(4) location: library  
(7) emotion: nervous  
(8) word: splash  
(10) dialogue: "I thought you weren't going to mention that again."

Bonus prompts: object: hat  
dialogue: "I just want to know one thing."

Thanks to Emily for the beta duties. :)


End file.
